


Two Halves of One Heart

by NiniAtTheYAC



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiniAtTheYAC/pseuds/NiniAtTheYAC
Summary: My attempt to console myself over the scene between Anne and Diana in 3x07. Oof. I can't have my daughters fighting like this.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Two Halves of One Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no offense to anyone who ships Diana&Jerry, I know this was a tough episode for you guys. I just adore the friendship between Anne and Diana because it reminds me so much of myself and my lifelong best friend. So, these girls are not allowed to stay mad at each other in my world. Also, this was written in a frenzy of emotion after watching the episode so please try to forgive any messiness.

“If you were my friend you would understand!” Both Anne and Diana said at the same time. 

Both were taken aback by the connection that their identical choice of phrase showed in them. Both felt as if they were seeing each other for the very first time.

Anne was outside of herself watching Diana, her Diana, crying and sobbing desperately. Anne thought of all of the times that she’d seen Diana upset over the years of their friendship. She had never seen her friend cry like this. She thought back to all of the times that Diana had been her advocate. It was hard to think of a moment since the day they met when Diana had failed to stand by her. Anne had never lived in Avonlea without Diana by her side. 

Diana was breaking to pieces inside cursing herself for ever getting involved with Jerry, not because she didn’t care for him, but because their relationship is what put this rift between her and Anne and nothing in this world was worth losing Anne. Diana could still see Anne in her mind’s eye, on the day they met; she wore the most plain and horrid dress, but nothing could make Anne ordinary. Diana knew from the moment that she met Anne that they needed each other.

Anne showed Diana how to be fearless, and in return, she was fearless in defending Anne a thousand times over. 

Diana taught Anne that she was beautiful and worthy of loving compassion, and in return, she loved Diana and showered her with grace and warmth at every chance she had. 

Both of them learned what friendship meant through each other. Their friendship was hard-fought and sorely won. Between Anne’s folly and the Barry’s judgments, the girls had learned from one another what it meant to fight for something that truly mattered. 

Both of them let out a sob that came from the depth of their souls and threw their arms around the other. 

“I didn’t mean it! I didn’t- I could never!” Anne sobbed into Diana’s shoulder. 

“Me either! Anne, you’re my heart and soul! I’m so dreadfully sorry!” Diana cried to her at the same time. 

Both of them clung to each other like a lifeline. Until, finally, they had calmed down enough to breathe. Diana was the first to find her words. “Anne, you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. To anyone in all of Avonlea! Jerry is a kind and wonderful soul, but we are more different than I thought. It isn’t simply because we come from different worlds, he just isn’t a kindred spirit. You are the reason I know the difference. I can’t risk losing my family over someone who isn’t a kindred spirit, but I would abandon anyone and anything to keep you by my side, Anne. Please tell me that you know that.” Diana sniffled as a few stray tears fell during her speech. 

“I do Dianna, you don’t have to tell me that you would make sacrifices to be my friend, you have done that since the day we met. I was a stranger to you and you sat next to me, helped me figure out the other girls, and at times when they could not be moved you stayed. I know that kindred spirits are far more than friends. I just can’t help but worry that you’ll realize one day that you’re too good for me.” Anne could barely look at Diana while she spoke. 

“Hey,” Diana said softly, trying to catch Anne’s eyes. “Don’t you dare talk about my bosom friend like that, or else we’ll have a real problem on our hands.” Anne laughed despite herself at Diana’s feeble joke. “Truly, Anne, you are a great deal too good for me.”

“But why didn’t you tell me about Jerry?” Anne found that she still had to ask, she needed to know.

“Honestly, at first it was because I was worried about how you might react, that you might think I preferred his company to yours. Then it was because I realized that our connection wasn’t what I thought it had been and I didn’t know what to do about any of it. And I guess the biggest reason I didn’t tell you was because telling you makes everything real,” Diana said.

“And once something is real, there is no pretending or avoiding it. You have to face the choices you’ve made, own up to mistakes, and deal with the consequences.” Anne finished for her.

“More than that,” Diana continued. “Once it’s real I have to tell Jerry the whole truth and I don’t want to hurt him. He seems so happy when we’re together, and I don’t and I don’t want to be the person that takes away from him. It isn’t his fault that my heart has changed.”

“Diana,” Anne held her bosom friend’s hands and looked at her earnestly. “You have made Jerry happy, but he also sees how you feel about him. You’re making him sad even staying with him. It isn’t anyone’s fault if your heart has changed, but if you continue to drag him along then that will be your fault.” Diana’s eyes cleared a bit and she nodded her head in understanding. “You have to tell him the truth, as much of it as you can.”

“You’re right,” Diana said. “But Anne, more important than anything, are we going to be okay?”

Anne smiled kindly at her “We could never be anything but okay, dearest Diana.”

“Friends forever?” Diana said holding out her locket half.

“Forever and a day,” Anne responded, connecting the two halves of their hearts.


End file.
